bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanika Kapoor
Kanika Kapoor (born 21 August 1978) is an Indian playback singer. Through her singing career, she has received one Filmfare Award. Kapoor was born and raised in Lucknow, always aspired to pursue a career in singing, but she married businessman Raj Chandok in 1997 and moved to London, where she gave birth to three children. After getting a divorce from Raj in 2012, she relocated to Mumbai to become a singer. Kapoor's first song "Jugni Ji" (2012) was for a music video – which became a commercial success. In 2014, she began her Bollywood playback singing career with the song "Baby Doll" for the film Ragini MMS 2. Upon its release, "Baby Doll" went viral and topped the charts and Kapoor received wide critical acclaim and several accolades for her singing style, including the Filmfare Award for Best Female Playback Singer. Kapoor subsequently earned widespread recognition and success for singing one of the Hindi cinema's top charted songs, including "Lovely" and "Kamlee" for the film Happy New Year (2014), "Chittiyaan Kalaiyaan" for the film Roy (2015), "Desi Look" for the film Ek Paheli Leela (2015), "Nachan Farrate" for the film All Is Well (2015), "Jugni Peeke Tight Hai" for the film Kis Kisko Pyaar Karoon (2015), "Jab Chaye Tera Jadoo" for the film Main Aur Charles (2015), "Neendein Khul Jaati Hain" for the film Hate Story 3 (2015), "Premika" for the film Dilwale (2015), the later of these rank among one of the highest-grossing Bollywood film. The song "Da Da Dasse" from the film Udta Punjab (2016), earned her several Best Playback Singer awards and nominations — following which she sang the songs, "Hug Me" from Beiimaan Love (2016), "Luv Letter" from the film The Legend of Michael Mishra (2016) and "Beat Pe Booty" from the film A Flying Jatt (2016), all of which earned her further success. Early and personal life Kapoor was born on 21 August 1978 in Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh. Her father, Rajeev Kapoor, is a businessman, and her mother, Poonam Kapoor, is a boutique owner. She was born and brought up in a Khatri family from Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh where she also studied music. At the age of 12, Kapoor started to study classical music under musician Pandit Ganesh Prasad Mishra from Varanasi and was accompanied by him to classical concerts around India. Kapoor participated in many music competitions at school in her childhood. At the age of 15, she did a stint with All India Radio and also accompanied bhajan singer Anup Jalota in his shows. She did her B.A. and then Masters in music from Bhatkhande Music Institute in Lucknow. She then moved to Mumbai to pursue her music career. Kapoor married to Raj Chandok, an NRI businessman, in 1997 and moved to London with her husband, with whom she had three children. Kapoor separated from her husband in 2012 and moved back to her parents home in Lucknow. The couple divorced in 2012. According to Kapoor, despite singing various Bollywood songs with Punjabi lyrics, she cannot speak Punjabi and thus considers herself a "UP Khatri". Career Most Stylish Awards 2016]] In 2012, Kapoor released the music video "Jugni Ji", featuring Dr. Zeus. The track was the remix version of the Pakistani Sufi song "Alif Allah", originally sung by Arif Lohar and Meesha Shafi at the third season of the musical series Coke Studio Pakistan in 2010. Upon the release, "Jugni Ji" went on to become one of the biggest singles of 2012 and Kapoor earned the Brit Asia TV Music Award for Best Single. By the success of "Jugni Ji", Meet Bros Anjjan asked Kapoor to sing the song "Baby Doll" for the film Ragini MMS 2 (2014), which marked her Bollywood singing debut. The song created a hype over its release and topped the charts with winning Mirchi Music Awards for the "Number One Song of the Year" award. Kapoor was critically praised for her singing style and went on to win several awards, including the Filmfare Award for Best Female Playback Singer. The same year she collaborated again with Dr. Zeus along with Vishal-Shekhar for the song "Lovely" in Happy New Year which was picturised on Deepika Padukone. The soundtrack of the album also includes a Punjabi remix of the song titled "Kamlee". Both the songs "Lovely" and "Kamlee" received generally positive reviews and were proved to be a major success. That same year, she participated in a concert tour across North America, entitled "SLAM! The Tour", in which she performed alongside Shah Rukh Khan and Deepika Padukone. Apart from concerts and tours, she has also been signed by an NGO for children, as their brand ambassador, where she promoted the cause of children's education. She also relaunched her own fashion brand "Kanika Kapoor: House of Chikankari" to help the female artisans in Lucknow and develop this art of embroidery and textile decoration. In the year 2015, she collaborated again with Meet Bros Anjjan for the song "Chittiyaan Kalaiyaan" in Roy, which became a huge critical and commercial success and was the playback singer for Sunny Leone in the song "Desi Look" in the movie Ek Paheli Leela. The song was her last collaboration with Zeus and parted ways with him due to his false claim of being the producer and composer of the song "Baby Doll". She collaborated third time with Meet Bros Anjjan for the song "Nachan Farrate" for the movie All Is Well. She sang "Neendein Khul Jaati Hain" for the film Hate Story 3, collaborating fourth time with Meet Bros. She also sang a welcome song titled "Hello Namstey" for India's Prime Minister Narendra Modi when he attended a gathering at Wembley Stadium, London on 13 November 2015. She regularly arranges and take part in live shows and concerts. In 2016, she paired up with various composers including Amit Trivedi, Raghav Sachar. In an interview, she said that she will now concentrate more on Sufi and classical tracks. She will also release her songs as singles. In 2016, she was made brand ambassador of Swiss Watch manufacturer 88 Rue du Rhone, an independent brand by Raymond Weil. In 2019, Kapoor was named a coach in the Star Plus show The Voice. Discography Television Awards *Brit Asia TV Music Award **2012 Best Single for "Jugni Ji" from Alif Allah *Bollywood Record of the Year **2015 Best Female Act for "Lovely" from Happy New Year *BIG Star Entertainment Awards **2014 Most Entertaining Female Singer for "Lovely" from Happy New Year *Filmfare Awards **2015 Best Female Playback Singer for "Baby Doll" from Ragini MMS 2 *Hello! Hall of Fame Awards **2016 Popular Choice Award *Hindustan Times Most Stylish Awards **2016 Most Stylish Music Personality (Film) *IIFA Awards **2015 Best Female Playback Singer for "Baby Doll" from Ragini MMS 2 **2016 Best Female Playback Singer for "Chittiyaan Kalaiyaan" from Roy *Mirchi Music Awards **2014 Nominated: Female Vocalist of The Year for "Baby Doll" from Ragini MMS 2 **2014 Nominated: Upcoming Female Vocalist of The Year for "Baby Doll" from Ragini MMS 2 *Screen Awards **2015 Nominated: Best Female Playback Singer for "Baby Doll" from Ragini MMS 2 *Stardust Awards **2014 Best Playback Singer – Female for "Baby Doll" from Ragini MMS 2 *Star Guild Awards **2015 Best Female Playback Singer for "Baby Doll" from Ragini MMS 2 *Producers Guild Film Awards **2016 Best Female Playback Singer for "Chittiyaan Kalaiyaan" from Roy *Global Indian Music Academy Awards **2016 Best Female Playback Singer for "Chittiyaan Kalaiyaan" from Roy References External links * * * * Category:Living people Category:Indian female film singers Category:Indian voice actresses Category:Bollywood playback singers Category:21st-century Indian singers Category:Punjabi people Category:Singers from Lucknow Category:Women musicians from Uttar Pradesh Category:21st-century Indian women singers Category:1978 births Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants